


Was Tim verschwiegen hat I

by schaflos



Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: (OS aus Prussian Blue)Tim hat nicht direkt gelogen, aber die ganze Wahrheit hat er auch nicht erzählt.
Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892209





	Was Tim verschwiegen hat I

**Author's Note:**

> @starkeeper
> 
> Ein bisschen Spoiler für PB? Also von der Story her jetzt nicht, vielleicht allerhöchstens für Tims Charakter, aber selbst das jetzt nicht sooo krass. Musst du hier glaube ich selber entscheiden ;D

Es regnete.

Schon seit drei verdammten Tagen regnete es ununterbrochen. Fast schien es, als wolle der Himmel sie ertränken. Graue, dicke Wolken hingen über den niedrigen Gebäuden und verdeckten den Himmel. Doch der Regen kam nicht allein, ein scharfer Wind pfiff seit gestern über die durchweichten Wiesen und Bäume bogen sich unter den kräftigen Böen. Der gesamte Hauptplatz war ein einziger großer Schlammhaufen. Wenn man auf die wahnsinnige Ideen kam ihn zu überqueren, versank man bis zu den Knien im braunen, feuchten Matsch. Das Wasser sammelte sich in den Regenrinnen der Dächer und floss in Strömen hinunter auf den Boden, bildete dort kleine Sümpfe oder ein kleines Bächlein. Sie alle litten unter diesen Umständen. Die Wärter mussten ihre Pferde in den Ställen lassen und das Lager zu Fuß ablaufen. Regelmäßig blieb dabei einer von ihnen im Schlamm stecken oder wurde von einer überlaufenden Regenrinne überrascht. Die Gefangenen durften in ihren Häusern bleiben und mussten ausnahmsweise nicht draußen auf dem Feld oder in der kleinen Fabrik ihre Arbeit verrichten. Doch die Häuser besaßen keine Heizung und die übereinander gestapelten Betten boten keinen Schutz gegen den peitschenden Wind und wegen des prasselnden Regens war an Schlaf gar nicht zu denken. Es gab nicht genügend Betten für sie alle, weswegen viele von ihnen auf dem Boden ihren Schlafplatz besaßen. Bisher hatte Tim die Wahl seines Platzes nicht bereut, doch seit den letzten paar Tagen musste er das Ganze wohl noch einmal überdenken. Wenn die Sonne schien, war sein Platz direkt neben dem Türrahmen ohne Tür perfekt. Er konnte dann den gesamten zentralen Platz beobachten und bei warmen Wetter wehte stetig eine Brise von draußen herein. Somit musste er nie fürchten am Gestank der anderen Gefangenen zu ersticken. Doch die ehemalige warme Brise war nun ein schneidender Wind und ihm schlug jedes Mal Schlamm ins Gesicht, wenn er den Kopf zu weit aus der Türöffnung hielt.

Der Hauptplatz ihres Lagers war lediglich der Mittelpunkt der vielen schäbigen Baracken, es war der einzige Ort den jeder Gefangenen betreten musste, um zu seinem Haus zu kommen. Hier befanden sich ebenfalls die drei 'Bestrafungspfosten', wie Tim sie nannte, an denen Gefangene festgebunden wurden, wenn sie etwas taten, was den Wärtern nicht passte. Die Wärter waren sadistisch und unfassbar impulsiv, niemand konnte vorhersagen, wann sie Gnade walten und wann sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließen. Doch die Regeln an den Bestrafungspfosten waren eindeutig: Wer es schaffte eine gewisse Anzahl an Tagen (diese wurde je nach der Art und Schwere des Verbrechens festgelegt) von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang zu stehen, durfte in sein Haus zurückkehren. Bisher hatte dies allerdings noch niemand geschafft. Entweder wurden die Gefangenen die 'versagt' hatten, getötet oder aber sie mussten noch länger am Pfosten bleiben und steckten somit in einem Teufelskreis. Die Pfosten waren momentan leer, die Ketten baumelten im Wind von links nach rechts und klirrten ab und an leicht, wenn das Heulen des Windes für kurze Zeit etwas leiser wurde. Doch Tim war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit seien würde, bis dort wieder ein Gefangener hocken musste.

Das Tuscheln und Raunen der restlichen Gefangenen in seiner Baracke ignorierend, beugte Tim sich etwas weiter nach vorn und spähte zum Haus oben auf dem kleinen Hügel. Das Haus der Wärter. Dort brannte Licht hinter den Fenster und Tim konnte sich vor seinem inneren Auge vorstellen, wie die Wärter sich dort fett fraßen und ihre Uniformen über den Heizkörpern trocknen ließen. _Soll der Regen sie alle ertränken, besonders Arnold und den Fetten._ Der Fette war der Hauptkommandant der Wärter und ließ sich nur sehr selten blicken. Meistens nur, wenn einer der Lieferwagen mit neuen Nahrungsmitteln kam. Der Mann war so fett, dass jeder Schritt ihm ernsthafte Schmerzen zu bereiten schien. Tim hatte keine Angst vor ihm, der Fette konnte ihm mit seinem Übergewicht sowieso nichts tun, aber vor Arnold … vor dem hatte er Angst. Der Fette war zwar der Kommandant und Arnold nur sein Stellvertreter, doch trotzdem besaß er eigentlich das Oberkommando. Arnold war ein schlanker Mann Mitte dreißig mit wilden roten Haaren und irren grauen Augen. Er war sportlich genug hinter Gefangenen her zu rennen und scheute gewiss nicht davor zurück jemanden zu töten oder gar zu foltern. Das hatte Tim schon mit eigenen Augen mit angesehen. Arnold war unberechenbar und das machte ihn so furchtbar gefährlich.

Noch in dem Augenblick in dem Tim an ihn dachte, erschien der deutsche Wärter am anderen Ende des zentralen Platzes und lief schnurstracks auf den nächstliegenden Pfosten zu. Hinter ihm traten zwei massige Kerle in den Schlamm von denen einer ein Mädchen im Schwitzkasten hielt. Dumm und Dümmer nannte Tim die beiden, da all ihre Gehirnmasse sich wohl ihn ihren Oberarmen befand. In einigem Abstand schlich ein weiterer Mann hinter ihnen her, doch er hielt sich im Schatten auf, weswegen Tim sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es Arnolds Schatten, ein dürrer, stummer Kerl den alle nur den Schweiger nannten.

Das Mädchen, welches Dümmer noch immer eisern im Griff hielt, hatte zu strampeln begonnen und schrie etwas auf englisch. Durch das Prasseln des Regens konnte Tim nicht verstehen was, doch kurz darauf hallte Arnolds Lachen über die Regenwand hinweg.

„Ja, das würde dir so passen. Nicht wahr?“, erwiderte er gackernd auf deutsch.

Dümmer schmiss auf Arnolds Befehl hin das Mädchen in den Schlamm, während der rothaarige Wärter höchstpersönlich die Fußfessel befestigte. Er wollte gerade das Schloss einrasten lassen, als ein Schrei am anderen Ende des Lagers ihn ablenkte. Auch die Person aus dem Schatten war nun auf den schlammigen Platz getreten, den Kopf erhoben, nach weiteren Geräuschen lauschend. Tim rutschte automatisch tiefer in seine Ecke. Das war der Löwe, der ähnlich wie Arnold, von allen Gefangenen gleichermaßen gefürchtet wurde. Er und Arnold waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, wo Arnold wild und temperamentvoll handelte, war der Löwe kühl und überlegt … und das machte ihn mindestens genauso gefährlich wie Arnold. Tim hatte diesen Wärter noch nie wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen, da der Löwe sich meist um die Gefangenen beim Feld kümmerte oder die Todesstrafen vollzog. Glücklicherweise hatte Tim beides noch nicht erlebt. Durch den Regen konnte er nur die Umrisse der Personen erkennen. Der Löwe schien ein hochgewachsener, blonder Mann in Arnolds Alter zu sein. Seine Uniform war durch den Regen so dunkel, dass er fast mit den Schatten im Hintergrund verschmolz, nur seine hellen Haare machten ihn sichtbar.

Ein weiterer Schrei gellte über den Platz, er schien von den Ställen her zu kommen. Arnold richtete sich fluchend wieder auf und packte die Schlüssel für die Fußfessel wieder ein. Das schluchzende Mädchen wurde wieder auf die Beine gezogen.

„Wartet hier“, befahl Arnold, „ich werde mal nachschauen, was jetzt schon wieder los ist. Und rührt sie nicht an! Wenn sie auch nur einen Kratzer hat, wenn ich wieder komme, wisst ihr was euch blüht!“

Dann verschwand der deutsche Wärter auf der anderen Seite des Platzes zwischen den Büschen. Kaum waren einige Atemzüge verstrichen begannen Dumm und Dümmer schon miteinander zu tuscheln. Das Donnern der Regentropfen auf dem Dach verschluckte zwar den Großteil, doch trotzdem konnte Tim einige Wortfetzen verstehen.

„ … frag mich, was er mit ihr vor hat …“

„ … so ne Hübsche nicht einfach … er nicht bemerken.“

Immer wieder lachten die beiden dazwischen und schlugen sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern. Der Löwe hingegen stand in perfekter Militärhaltung neben den Pfosten, die Hand um den Oberarm des Mädchens, so dass sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Schließlich schienen Dumm und Dümmer zu der Einigung gekommen zu sein, dass ihre Scherze nicht mehr ausreichten. Sie fingen an das Mädchen zu bedrängen und ihr Anzüglichkeiten an den Kopf zu werfen. Dumm schob ihr sogar eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares mit seinen Wurstfingern hinter die Ohren. Der Löwe knurrte daraufhin etwas, was das Mädchen verwundert aufschauen ließ. Was auch immer er gesagt haben mochte, Dumm und Dümmer schien es nicht zu beeindrucken.

„Bis der Boss wieder da ist, sind wir doch schon fertig mit ihr“, schallte Dümmers Stimme zu Tim hinüber, „Wir brauchen bei so einer Schönheit sicherlich nicht lang.“

Er leckte sich auf eine äußerst widerliche Art und Weise die Lippen und versuchte nach dem Mädchen zu greifen, aber der Löwe zog sie am Arm aus der Gefahrenzone. Dümmer warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und unternahm einen erneuten Versuch, dass Mädchen zu packen, doch diesmal hob der Löwe sie einfach hoch. Mit einem Funkeln in den blauen Augen hielt er das Mädchen auf dem Arm und legte beschützend die Hand in ihren Nacken.

„Nein.“

„Nein? Willst dich wohl selbst mit ihr Vergnügen, was? Na komm, gib sie schon her! So ne kleine süße Jungfrau in so einer Gelegenheit bietet sich einem nur ein Mal im Leben!“

Dieses Mal erwischte er das Mädchen am Handgelenk. Er wollte sie gerade gewaltsam vom Arm des Löwen zerren, als er sie wie eine heiße Kartoffel los ließ, dabei schüttelte er fluchend die Hand aus.

„Die kleine Schlampe hat mich gebissen!“

Nun griff Dumm an, doch auch er kam nicht weit, da der Löwe ihm einen gezielten Tritt vor das Schienbein gab und ihn somit für ein paar Herzschläge in die Knie zwang. Dümmer hatte sich derweil von seinem Biss erholt, hatte die Kette vom Pfosten ergriffen und schleuderte sie dem Löwen in die Kniekehlen, der verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete mit einem klatschenden Geräusch rückwärts im Schlamm. Das Mädchen ließ er dabei los, um selber wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Während das Mädchen zwischen Dümmers Beine durch zum Pfosten floh, verpasste der Löwe Dumm einen Kinnhaken, als dieser versuchte sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Dümmer warf sich währenddessen auf das schutzlose Mädchen und packte mit beiden Händen den Stoff ihrer Hose, doch da war der Löwe schon hinter ihm, griff ihm ins Genick und schleuderte den massigen Wärter beiseite. Nun hockte das Mädchen an den Pfosten gedrückt, der Löwe beschützend vor ihr, während Dumm und Dümmer mit gebleckten Zähnen auf die Beine kamen, um erneut anzugreifen.

Nur einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte Ruhe, ehe Dümmer wiederholt zur Kette griff und mit ihr ausholte. Der Löwe zerrte das Mädchen zur Seite und schrie ihr irgendetwas zu. Dumm nestelte derweil an seinem Gürtel herum und zog etwas schwarzes, glänzendes hervor.

„Wenn wir sie nicht ficken dürfen, dann soll sie halt keiner haben!“

Er zielte auf das Mädchen die vor Schreck wie angewurzelt liegen blieb, doch der Löwe war schneller. Der blonde Wärter sprang auf Dumm zu und stieß ihn, kurz bevor der Schuss sich löste, um. Die Kugel verfehlte ihr Ziel und traf statt den Kopf des Mädchens, Dümmers Arm. Der schrie auf und beobachtete panisch das Blut was begann aus dem Einschussloch seinen Oberarm hinunter zu laufen.

„Du hast mich angeschossen!“, schrie er, „Du hast mich angeschossen!“

Seinem Komplizen blieb keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, da er mit dem Löwen durch den Schlamm rollte und verzweifelt versuchte die Oberhand zu erlangen. Die Waffe war irgendwo zwischen ihnen, Dümmer hielt sich ängstlich den verletzten Arm, aus dessen Wunde nun immer mehr Blut hervor sprudelte, das Mädchen lag schon lange nicht mehr neben dem Pfosten im Schlamm und –

Ein spitzer Schmerzensschrei hallte über das Prasseln des Regens hinweg über die Lichtung. Dumm ließ ruckartig vom Löwen ab, der Rauch aus dem Lauf seiner Pistole wurde von den Regentropfen sofort erstickt. Dümmer stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einige Schritte hinter ihm, den Schmerz in seinem Arm schien er kurzzeitig vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Der Löwe lag keuchend und vor Schmerzen stöhnend im Schlamm. Beide Hände hatte er an den rechten Oberschenkel gelegt und Blut ergoss sich über sein Bein in den Schlamm. Den dazugehörigen Knall zu der Schusswunde, hatte Tim in dem ganzen Durcheinander gar nicht gehört. Einige Minuten lang geschah gar nichts. Weder Dumm noch Dümmer unternahmen einen Versuch dem verwundeten Wärter zu helfen. Dann erschien Arnold plötzlich wieder am anderen Ende des Platzes und blieb verdutzt stehen, als er das Bild sah, welches sich ihm bot. Doch seine Verwirrung schlug in Binnen eines Wimpernschlages in Wut um. Aufgebracht stakste er auf seine Kollegen zu.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Was zur Hölle ist denn jetzt passiert? Kann man euch beiden denn nie –“ Er bemerkte den verletzten Wärter im Schlamm und seine Augen verengten sich noch mehr. Zu Tims Überraschung half er dem Löwen jedoch auf … mehr oder weniger zumindest. Das Hosenbein des rechten Beines war am Oberschenkel von Blut und Schlamm durchtränkt und der Wärter schien allein nicht mehr die Kraft zu haben, sich aufrecht zu halten. Arnold hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, so dass er nicht wieder fiel, und wandte sich dann an die beiden anderen Wärter.

„Ich hab euch was gefragt!“, fauchte er, „Was ist passiert!? Und wo, verdammte Scheiße, ist das Gör!“

„Wir wollten nicht …“

„… er hat …“

„Und dann haben wir nur …“

„ … ja, aber dann ist …“

Dumm und Dümmer versuchten sich gleichzeitig zu erklären, was zu keinem nennenswerten Ergebnis kam. Arnold sah nur missmutig zwischen ihnen hin und her … und dann fiel sein Blick auf Tim. Der Engländer fuhr erschrocken zusammen und wollte gerade so tun, als habe er nur zufällig seinen Blick über den Platz schweifen lassen, doch da hatte Arnold schon befohlen ihn her zu holen. Der unverletzte Dumm trat auf Tims Haus zu und die restlichen Gefangenen verstummten automatisch. Tim hielt es für besser sich nicht zu wehren und folgte dem Wärter in den Regen. Die Tropfen durchnässten ihn nach nur wenigen Schritten bis auf die Haut und liefen ihm unangenehm in den Nacken. Vor Arnold senkte Tim eilig den Kopf, er wollte auf gar keinen Fall die Wut des Wärters auf sich ziehen. Stattdessen betrachtete er den Schlamm zu seinen Füßen. Selbst der starke Regen konnte die Blutlache des Löwen nicht fortspülen. Zwischen Schlamm, Blut und Regen standen sie nun auf dem Platz.

„Dich habe ich doch schon mal beim Spionieren erwischt …“, murmelte Arnold vor sich hin und Tim zuckte leicht zusammen, „Vielleicht ist deine Neugier ausnahmsweise mal zu was nütze. Also, meine Kollegen sind leider zu inkompetent mir zu erklären, was vorgefallen ist. Kannst du das für sie übernehmen?“

Tim schwieg. Schweigen war besser etwas zu sagen oder im schlimmsten Falle zu lügen. In seinem Kopf ratterte es, sagte er etwas gegen den Löwen, würde dieser in höchstwahrscheinlich bei nächster Gelegenheit umbringen, doch Dumm und Dümmer würden dasselbe tun … Es war eine Zwickmühle, eine Lose-Lose-Situation, er konnte nur verlieren, da sagte er lieber gar nichts.

„Hm? Hast du nun was gesehen oder nicht? Kannst du mir sagen wer das Mädchen gehen lassen hat?“

Tim hob vorsichtig den Kopf und blickte direkt in Dumms Gesicht. Dieser zog hinter Arnolds Rücken den Daumen über den Kehle. Tim schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, sie würden ihn umbringen, wenn er etwas Falsches sagte. Er sah zum Löwen, der schwer atmend an Arnolds Schulter lehnte. Sie hatten versucht das Mädchen zu vergewaltigen und er hatte sie beschützt, doch Dumm und Dümmer würden ihn mit Sicherheit umbringen …

„Er wollte sie vergewaltigen.“

„Wer?“

„Er.“

Tim deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Löwen und Arnold kniff die blassen Augen zusammen. Seine Miene gab nicht preis, ob er diese Antwort erwartet hatte oder überrascht war.

„Okay, und was haben die beiden gemacht?“

„Sie haben versucht ihn davon abzubringen und dann ist er auf sie losgegangen. Das Mädchen ist im Durcheinander entwischt, da wollte er“, er zeigte auf den Löwen, „vor lauter Wut ihn“, ein Kopfnicken zu Dumm, „umbringen. Er hat ihm seine Waffe abgenommen und er“, damit meinte er nun Dümmer, „wollte eingreifen. Doch der Löwe, äh ich meine er hat ihn angeschossen. Dann hat er“, Dumm, „ihm die Waffe abgenommen und ins Bein geschossen, bevor er weglaufen konnte.“

„Stimmt das?“, wandte sich Arnold an Dumm und Dümmer und die beiden nickten heftig. Arnolds Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schien er mit der Geschichte nicht sehr zufrieden zu sein. Der Löwe schwieg, er machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe sich zu verteidigen.

„Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du sehr skrupellos bist“, murmelte Arnold fast schon traurig, während er sich merkwürdig behutsam den Arm des Verletzten über die Schultern legte, „Aber das du Kinder vergewaltigst … deine Ehre scheint tief gesunken zu sein. Dafür muss dich leider an den Pfosten binden, wenn es dir etwas besser geht, sonst denken die noch ich würde bevorzugen. Bringt den Gefangenen zurück zu seinem Haus“, wandte er sich dann an seine beiden Kollegen, „Ich bringe ihn hier persönlich zur Krankenstation.“

Mit zitternden Knien folgte Tim den beiden Wärtern zurück zu seiner Baracke. Die Lüge war leichter gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Er versuchte seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Arnold hatte ihm geglaubt und der Löwe würde an den Pfosten gebunden werden. Da würde er nie wieder weg kommen, um Tim umzubringen.

Alles war gut.


End file.
